Remakes
by Lobshave
Summary: Ten years was a long run for a video game
1. Red like Fire, Green like Leaves

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Satoshi Tajir, Nintendo, ect ect. Not me.

* * *

><p>He was the first one.<p>

From the top of mount Silver, it hit him like a wall of bricks.

And slowly, he'd smiled.

_"About time."_

_…_

It took him longer than expected to come down -after all this time, he'd forgotten the way out- but eventually, he managed to reach his hometown during the night.

He snicked inside his former house, quietly, and went directly in the bedroom to see them.

They were twins, asleep, healthy. The first one looked like his doppelganger. The second one, the girl, looked a bit calmer.

They'd make awesome trainers, he'd bet.

_"Fire and Leaf, uh."_ He whispered, kissing their foreheads.

_"Looks like you'll have your adventure at last, Blue."_

When he walked away, it was with a smile on his usually inexpressive face, a smile that didn't fade even when his heart stopped along his internal battery.

Ten years was a long run for a video game, after all.


	2. Heart of Gold, Soul of Silver

They were second.

He felt it at midday, freezing in the middle of his game with the young pokemon in the daycare center.

She felt it at midnight, jerking up awake after having fallen asleep on pr Oak's work again.

Both, they dug a hand in their pockets, grazing a familiar feather they'd found so long ago.

Finally.

* * *

><p>They met up at dawn, where it all began, and snuck together to see the newborn twins.<p>

"Hey, that boy's exactly like you. Hope he won't be as reckless though."

"Aw, come on, there's nothing wrong with a little fun from time to time. I hope the girl won't have a stick in the ear like you."

"No chance, she's way too different from me; also don't count on me to thank you to have censored yourself in front of the kids."

"You're welcome, sweety-ouch! that hurt!"

They kept bickering, for a minute or so, but eventually fell silent. They both knew what was going to happen.

"..So….Good luck, I guess."

"Yeah. Like she said."

They blew a kiss on the children's foreheads, then walked away.

* * *

><p>The next time the sun rose, the wind blew away two old feathers, their owners forgotten.<p> 


	3. Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire

They were third.

It was like a distant itch, a promise of something bigger.

He felt it in the ground, the dust, the earth itself, pounding and pulsing like an invisible heart -maybe it was his's?

She felt it in the sea, smashing against the cliffs along with a waves, constantly moving, constantly_ here_ and at the same time_ there _like the desperate breathing of the one waiting for more -or maybe it was her's?

They felt it, distant, coming, and yet already part of them, like the earth, like the sea, like those orbs they'd grabbed so long ago, whispering, as faint as a shiver, whispering the same thing over and over as they watched the sky and wondered what would happen to their friend in the sky

_Soon…_

_Very soon…_


	4. The one flying above

From the top of the world, he felt it too. That distant itch going through every single particles in the air.

The first time he felt it, he laughed. Laughed like a maniac, laughed like a man whose last words are 'Yep, that was fun, so long, and thanks for all the fish!'

Then he called his friend, that snake flying across the sky, and asked him for a another ride.

* * *

><p>They were flying above everything, and he could see all those places, all those regions, he'd never, could never, visit.<p>

They were flying together, and were laughing together, because they both knew this was the last time.

* * *

><p>When it'll be over, he'll come back down for the first time in ten years, to say to his family what he'd always wanted to say.<p>

He knew fully well that the moment he'd set a foot on the ground, his time would be counted.

But now, in the endgame, it didn't matter if his lungs wouldn't forgive him for coming down or if he'd leave coughing blood.

Wither he'd have another round or sleep forgotten forever, he didn't want to have any regrets.


End file.
